Happy Li'l Heerochan
by Raihne
Summary: J's got a new formula and Heero plays the lab rat, but when it goes wrong, it's up to Duo to make things right. Slight Slash 12 and 3X4


Title: Happy Little Heero-chan   
Author: Raihne   
Disclaimer: The usual disclaimer applies   
Summary: J's got a new formula and Heero plays the lab rat, but when it goes wrong, it's up to   
Duo to make things right.   
Pairing: 2+1, 3x4   
Archive: By all means! Just tell me where and link to me first ok? ^_^ 

C&C is not only wanted it is craved like water is craved by a man lost in the desert. 

* * *

**Part 1>**   


Doctor J smiled as he injected Heero with his new formula. 

"Hn." 

"Here we go, now this is all for the sake of peace, if we can stop the aging process then you and you   
friends will be able to pilot for a very long time. There now, It's in." He turned to throw the syringe   
away and write down some facts of the experiment. When he turned back from his paper work,   
Heero was gone! His clothes and shoes lay in a pile on the floor and in them. . . "A baby?" 

The baby looked up at doctor J with bright cobalt eyes and smiled and cooed. 

"Facinating, instead of stopping the growth process it reversed it!" Doctor J turned to make note of   
this discovery when Duo bounced in, "Maxwell." 

"Hey J, I just came to get Heero, he drove with me and I'm going back now, is he about ready?" 

"Oh in fifteen years or so." The scientist muttered. 

"What?" 

Doctor J motioned to the baby still laying on the floor. 

Duo picked the child up in his arms and held him close, "Oh how sweet!" 

"That would be Heero." 

"H. . . Heero?" Duo's stunned violet eyes met the sparkling Cobalt orbs of the baby and he gasped,   
"You turned Heero into a baby?!" 

Doctor J shrugged, "It was a miscalculation, I can fix it." 

"When?!" 

"I'm working on it." 

Baby Heero smiled and played with Duo's braid. He gurgled and his eyes sparkled up at the   
American full of the pure kind of love only babies can show. Heero-chan giggled. 

Doctor J chuckled, "Well there he is, take him home." 

Duo's mouth hung open as he starred at the boy he secretly loved with all his heart, now an infant in   
his arms, "What?! Why me?!" 

"He loves you." 

That cut off Duo's next retort. He loves me. . . 

He bundled the baby up and went back to their safe-house. 

"Duo?" Quatre smiled when he came in the door, "Where's Heero?" 

Duo was silent. 

"Duo." 

He held up the baby, "This is Heero." 

"Heero?" Wufei looked closely at the tiny infant. 

The baby wet on his face. 

"Arg!" He sputtered, "You little. . .!" 

"Yep, it's Heero." Trowa nodded. 

Wufei grumbled and left to clean off. 

Duo started to laugh. 

"How did this happen?" 

"Doctor J gave him some sort of new drug. He's working on an antidote for it right now." 

"And until then?" 

Chibi-Heero gurgled, hugged the pilot tight and giggled. 

"I look after him." Duo smiled a little and stroked Heero's back. "Can you watch him for me Quatre?   
I need to go buy some baby stuff." 

"Of course." The Arab tickled the squirming baby. "How. . . how long is he stuck like this?" 

Duo shrugged, "Until it wears off or Doc J finds a cure." 

Quatre smiled, "He is kind of cute." He tried to take the baby from Duo but as soon as he left Duo's   
arms Heero-chan started to cry. 

"Shh. . . Shh. . ." Quatre tried to sooth him, "It's ok, it's me Heero." 

He cried louder. 

Quatre jiggled him lightly in his arms, trying to sooth him but he would stop crying! "Duo what did I   
do?" 

Duo shook his head, "you didn't do anything." 

"Here." Trowa took him but the Heero-chan wouldn't stop crying, his wailing was turning his little   
face red and huge tears fell from his big eyes. "Wufei?" 

The Chinese man took the child and Heero-chan screamed at the top of his lungs and flailed his little   
fists and legs around. 

"Duo damn it take him!" Wufei shoved him toward Duo. 

Heero immediately calmed down, gave one last hiccuping sob, and nuzzled deep into Duo's shirt. 

The others sweat-dropped. 

"I guess I'm taking him with me then." 

The other pilots nodded and Heero smiled up at Duo with wide sparkling eyes. Duo lost his heart   
then and there, even harder than he had already for the Japanese pilot. He went to the room he   
shared with Heero and fetched his ragged old teddy bear for his friend. Heero glomped onto it   
happily. 

When the others saw the bear in the babies arms they looked surprised. 

Duo just smiled, grabbed his hat, and left with his little beloved. 

As he walked with Heero to the store he hugged him close. "I promise Heero, I'll give you   
everything you missed as a child before, You will never go without love or care." 

Heero giggled and cooed and Duo smiled at him softly. The baby grinned back at him with love and   
trust in his eyes. 

Duo chuckled and tickled him playfully, "Yep, only the best for my Heero-chan!"   
  


Inside the department store a woman approached him, "May I help you?" 

Duo grinned, "Yeah, this little guy need's diapers and clothes and shoes, and anything else a baby   
needs." 

"Baby goods are second floor to your right when you get off of the escalator." 

"Arigato." Duo smiled. 

"Is that your brother?" 

"He's mine." Duo smiled, he never lied, but it was amazing how flexible the truth was, after all, Heero   
was his. 

"Oh!" 

In the baby department Duo got diapers first thing. He opened the bag and put one on Heero right   
away then went to clothing. He found tiny little sneakers and all sorts of adorable clothes he just had   
to get for his Heero. 

"What else. . . bottles!" Duo grinned and Heero gurgled happily and played with his toes. 

"On the way to the bottles Duo got a fuzzy white towel, baby shampoo and baby bath, baby   
cologne and wipes, a little hat, a carrier that you wore strapped in front of you, a car seat to put in his   
gundam, and some toys to keep Heero happy, baby food. . . there was so much a baby needed! 

By the time he left the store, Duo had spent every dime he had, but he was happy because Heero   
was happy. 

Heero was placed in the baby carrier, his little black jeans, white t-shirt, and black ball cap were   
adorable on him and Duo chuckled with delight as he tied the tiny sneakers. Now as he walked   
home, Duo noticed Heero was being very quiet, he looked down and the baby was fast asleep in the   
carrier, snuggled against the American's chest squeezing his teddy bear against him with chubby baby   
arms. 

Kawii! Duo thought, How cute! He ran his hand over little Heero's soft baby hair and sighed,   
"Heero."   
  


When they got back home, the other pilots were asleep. Duo turned the shower water on and made   
sure it was just right before he undressed himself and Heero-chan, and stepped into the steady   
stream of water. He sighed as the warm jets cleared away the day's tension and started to rub the no   
tears shampoo into Heero's hair, carefully making sure he got every strand good and clean, then he   
washed the babies smooth, soft skin being extra careful not to get water or soap in his eyes. 

When Heero was clean, Duo shifted him around as he washed his own skin and hair. The baby   
cooed and giggled under the water and Duo kissed his little lips lightly, "Such an angel Heero-chan."   
He smiled, "My little angel, ne?" 

Heero-chan wriggled and giggled and Duo chuckled, turning off the water he wrapped Heero up   
first, then himself. He sat down on the bed, cradling the soft bundle to his bare chest, letting his body   
heat warm them both, then he lovingly dried Heero off and dressed him in the pjs he had found for   
him. Black, fuzzy, footsie pjs with a Superman S on the chest. Duo snickered and traced the letter   
lovingly as Heero kicked and giggled in his new sleeper. "That stands for Shinigami. Me. Because   
you are mine." He grinned and Heero cooed and sucked on one of Duo's fingers. 

"Are you hungry?" The boy asked. He picked Heero up carefully and carried him into the kitchen to   
fix him a warm bottle. 

Quatre starred when Duo walked in wearing only a tiny towel covering him, carrying a squirming   
giggling Heero in a black fuzzy sleeper. "Duo?" 

"Heero was hungry." Duo explained with a grin and searched the cupboards for the formula he had   
purchased. 

Quatre shook his head and handed him an already prepared bottle. "I made some up for   
emergencies. Just set it in boiling water awhile to heat it." 

"Thanks man." Duo tossed the bottle into the water on the stove and waited for it to heat enough for   
Heero to drink it. 

"He's a cute baby." Quatre smiled. 

"Yeah." Duo made a funny face, eliciting a peal of giggling laughter from Heero. 

"How long do you think it will take doctor J to find a cure?" 

"Not long." The pilot tested the bottle on his wrist then handed it to Heero who grasped it between   
hands and feet, sucking on it hungrily. "Heero is his best pilot, he won't want him like this for too   
long." 

"How are you holding up?" The arab asked worriedly. 

"Ah, I'm fine. He'll be back to normal soon, and until then why not enjoy the novelty of seeing Heero   
laugh and smile so easily?" 

"It is rare isn't it." 

"Yeah. I want to make sure he is always happy, I want this childhood to be better than his last." 

"I'm sure you will make it better for him." 

"I hope so." Duo stroked the babies round little belly and chuckled as he gave out a loud burp, "All   
done?" 

Heero cooed and snuggled up to Duo's chest, playing with the braid as he fell asleep. 

"Well, G'night Quatre." 

"Good night Duo. Oyasumi Heero." 

______________________________________________________________________ 

Heero: Raihne, this is not funny.   
Duo: Heero-chan! Kawii!   
Heero: (makes up his mind) I'm going to kill you.   
Raihne: Ah, don't tell me you didn't enjoy riding on Duo's hip all day.   
Heero: (Goes chibi) Why me?   
Raihne/Duo: Because we love you! 

* * *

**Part 2>**   


Standard disclaimers yadda yadda small print ect. . . . ok you can read the fic now. 

Heero: Do you find some perverse pleasure in torturing me?   
Raihne: YES!   
Heero: That is it! (Advances)   
Raihne: Eep! (runs)   
Duo: Run Raihne! Run!   
_____________________________________ 

The next morning the other three were called out on a mission leaving Duo and Heero alone in the house. 

Duo decided to make baby Heero some more solid food. Jello sounded good, soft, gooey, easy to   
chew. He mixed it and put it in the fridge then went to the pantry to look for some bananas.   
"Bananas? Yoo Hoo! where are you?" 

While Duo was digging for the bananas, little Heero crawled across the floor to the fridge and   
managed to get the jello out. He giggled with delight and dug into the gooey, now solid treat. 

The baby managed to get some in his mouth but even more in his hair, on his clothes and all over the   
kitchen. When Duo came back with the bananas he slipped in a pile of it and went crashing into the   
cabinet. When he opened his eyes Heero was starring down at him trying to get jello to him mouth, it   
was everywhere else but his lips. The pilot sighed, "We can stick to bottle a little bit longer." He   
decided. 

Heero-chan giggled and clapped, spraying Duo and himself with more jello. 

"Quatre's gonna kill me." He muttered trying to stand up again only to realize he had landed on the   
bananas. His back was covered in squishy banana goo from his hair to his rear. 

The baby pointed and giggled and upturned the plastic bowl, which had been full of strawberry jello,   
onto his head. 

Duo groaned, "Bath time."   
  


Heero-chan gurgled as Duo lowered him into the water. He flailed his little arms around and went   
one hit the water and splashed, his eyes went wide. 

Duo laughed at the look and Heero splashed again. The American was hard pressed to hold on to   
the squirming infant as he splashed and giggle and splashed again. "Oi Heero! You're soaking the   
floor!" Duo couldn't help but laugh and Heero giggled with him. 

He splashed again but this time got water in his eyes. All motion stopped as Heero-chan rubbed at   
them and started to whimper. 

"Shh, it's ok." Duo crooned, "It's only water. Just a little water. See?" He splashed some on his own   
face. "See?" 

Heero-chan sniffed and looked up at Duo with sad, tear blurred eyes. 

Duo splashed himself again, "Just water." 

Heero looked at the water, then at Duo, then splashed the pilot himself. When Duo sputtered in   
mock anger Heero giggled and did it again. 

Duo laughed and went under the water and Heero stopped giggling. He pulled at the boy's hair   
trying to make him come back up and when he did, Heero-chan latched onto him in childish fear. 

"Wha. . . you were scared I wouldn't come back up weren't you." Duo realized. "Oi Hee- chan I'm   
sorry." 

The baby sniffled and Duo took out the baby shampoo and started to wash Heero-chan's hair, "I   
think I should tell you Heero," He snickered, "You eat food through your mouth, not your head." He   
made a face and Heero giggled. "Ok Head back." 

Heero-chan cried out as Duo laid him back into the water. 

"Don't worry I wont let go." He assured, "I just don't want the baby soap to get in your eyes." He   
finished washing Heero's soft baby skin, then massaged some baby oil over the cooing child. "We   
should try this when you're yourself again." Duo teased and tickled Heero's chin. 

Heero yawned and curled up into the big fluffy towel Duo wrapped him in. 

Duo quickly washed his own skin and hair then put Heero-chan down for a nap while he dressed.   
He ran his hand over the babies cheek, lay beside him and smiled gently, "Ai shiteru Heero. Sleep   
tight." Then Duo also fell asleep, cuddling the baby close.   
  


"DUO!" 

The pilot sat up like a shot and ran into the kitchen, "wha. . . oh!" He stared at the three pilots   
sprawled out on the kitchen floor in a mess of jello and banana goo and started to laugh. 

"Maxwell this is not funny!" Wufei growled and slid back to his rear when he tried to untangle himself   
from the other two. 

"I ah. . . made Heero-chan a treat?" 

"How much did he actually get in his mouth?" Quatre asked looking at the disaster that used to be   
the kitchen. 

Duo snickered, "not much." 

"Were is he?" Trowa asked. 

"Sleeping. Want me to clean this?" 

"Yes!" They all yelled. 

Duo walked out and came back in with a pile of newspapers. 

"Duo what. . .?" 

"Saw this in a movie once." He smiled then opened the newspapers and covered up the mess. When   
he was done he nodded and walked out whistling. 

"MAXWELL!" 

______________________________________________________________   


Raihne: (A little out of breath still being chased by Heero) Well, there it is, what do you think? . To much fluff?   
Heero: I'm going to kill you!   
Raihne: nyah nyah you gotta catch me first!   
Duo: (Snickers) You'll never catch her Heero.   
Heero: Why not?   
Duo: 'cause She's writing this scene   
Heero: (stops. . . thinks. . . ) Damn writers.   
Raihne: Aw ya know you love us! 

* * *

**Part 3>**   


Ok these guys aren't mine I'm just messing with their existence for a little   
while. 

yaoi implications and thats it 

Duo: No Hentai? That's a first for you.   
Raihne: Shut up   
Duo: Heero! She told me to. . .   
Heero: Shut up *Whispers* don't give her any ideas   
Raihne: Ah, I already have plenty of those Heero. *Grin*   
Heero: Why me?   
Duo/Raihne: Why not?   
___________________________________________________________ 

It took a little less than a month for the novelty of Heero's cute new state   
to ware off. Duo was at his wits end! Heero wouldn't let anyone else hold   
him, even for a moment! He clung to Duo with all the strength a baby could   
muster. He woke up at all hours, hungry or in need of a change, Duo had   
gotten less sleep than he could ever remember! And then there was the other   
tension. . . 

Duo looked longingly down at the baby in his arms as he and the other   
pilots went over their latest missions. God he missed his Heero. It was   
frustrating! His secret crush was now a baby for crying out loud! And to   
make it worst, Duo still loved him! He felt like some kind of eechi! 

Heero gave him a wide eyed look filled with child-like understanding and   
burst into tears. 

"Oi, Heero, don't cry, it's alright." Duo bounced the baby on his knee and   
then when that didn't work, he hugged him close. 

Heero buried his little face in Duo's neck and sobbed, his little body   
shaking. 

"Shhh," Duo soothed, "I'm sorry Heero, it isn't your fault. Shhh, We'll get   
you back to normal. Don't cry." 

The others watched in various stages of shock. They had all noticed Duo's   
fading grins, They knew the stress was getting to their friend. Heero might   
not know why he felt lost, but he did too. They were both miserable, at   
least Heero seemed unaware. To him, now, Duo was His protector, his best   
friend. To Duo. . . poor Duo. 

"Heero, would you let me hold you for a little while?" Quatre asked gently,   
"I think Duo needs to sleep." 

Duo shook his head and started to say "I'm fi. . ." A large yawn cut him   
off. 

Heero looked at Duo with concern and placed a tiny hand on his cheek,   
"Doo." 

The pilot jumped and stared down at the baby, eyes wide awake now. "What   
did you say?" 

"Doo." Heero crooned and clapped happily when Duo smiled. 

"Duo!" He grinned, "He said Duo!" He hugged Heero close and kissed his   
little cheek, "Ah! Good Heero, Good! Say it again!" 

"Doo! A sheru Doo" Heero squealed and bounced in delight. 

The pilot laughed and jumped up, swinging the baby around above his head.   
Heero giggled and cried, "Doo doo doo!" 

Trowa even cracked a smile and Quatre wiped a tear from his eye, "They are   
going to be fine, ne Trowa?" 

"Hai." He nodded.   


The next morning Duo was awakened by a squirming Heero-chan. The baby was   
trying to crawl closer to him and wake him up, but didn't want to take his   
little fist out of his mouth. Duo sat up, chuckled and picked the adorable   
little bundle up in his arms. "Ohayo Heero-chan." He grinned, cradling the   
now contented baby on his lap. 

Heero-chan looked up at him with wide, sparkling eyes. 

Duo felt his heart expand at the site. "You are so cute!" He crooned   
placing kissed all over the babies soft face. "Do you know how cute you   
are?" 

The baby looked at him as if asking a silent question. 

"Well you are, so never forget it." Duo assured him and kissed his little   
nose. 

The baby grinned and crossed his eyes to see Duo's lips, and the pilot   
dissolved into a fit of giggles. 

Heero pushed his tiny little fingers into Duo's open mouth and   
experimented, opening and shutting them to see what would happen. 

Duo laughed louder and nipped at the soft hand playfully, Heero snatched it   
back giggling and smiling happily. 

"You're still trying to shut me up, ne?" 

The baby giggled louder.   
______________________________________________________________ 

Raihne: *peers over the edge of her desk* Is it safe?   
Duo: *Snicker* With your hard head it wouldn't matter if they /   
threw cannon balls at you.   
Raihne: Careful or I'll write you in a three-som lemon.   
Duo: Do your worst!   
Raihne: With Dorathy and Relena   
Duo: *Choke*   
Heero: You wouldn't dare.   
Raihne: *Manical grin*   
Duo: Heero please don't test her. 

* * *

**Part 4>**   


Raihne: I've gotten so many comments on this I had to do more! ^_^ .   
. Here is part four of Happy Little Heero-chan   
Heero: I am not happy.   
Duo: And he isn't 'little' either if you get my drift. wink wink   
Raihne: I didn't need to hear that Duo.   
Duo: Well you let Anja comment on Wufei's. . .   
Raihne: *Blushes* And now for the fic. 

Ok these guys aren't mine I'm just messing with their existence for a little   
while.   
yaoi implications and thats it   
___________________________________________________________ 

Quatre looked down at Heero-chan in apprehension, ok, so far so good, he   
wasn't crying. 

Duo smiled at the nervous Arab holding the   
anxious child. Both looked ready to cry or run or both. 

"See Heero-chan?" Duo asked softly, sweeping a stray wisp of hair out of   
the baby's eyes, "Quatre is a friend. Now I have a mission to go on, and   
when I get back if you've been extra good, maybe we can do something special   
just the two of us, ne?" 

The little one's wide eyes quivered with unshed tears. 

"Shh, I'll be back soon." Duo walked out the door with one last wave to his   
friend and his little love. 

Heero-chan gazed up at Quatre, then at the door. 

The Arab watched those huge eyes fill with tears and the little lips quiver   
and groaned, Here we go. . . 

Heero let go of a loud wail. More followed and Quatre desperately tried to   
calm him. "Are you hungry?" He thought out loud fixing a bottle still   
cradling the crying child, "Hungry?" He handed the bottle to Heero-chan who   
threw it to the ground. It shattered. "Heero!" Quatre yelled and instantly   
regretted it when his cries increased in volume. 

"Oi Duo you better get back here fast!" Quatre said to the empty room. 

An hour later Heero still screamed albeit hoarsely now, "Doo! Doo!" 

"He'll be back, don't worry." Quatre patted the sobbing child's back. 

Finally Heero had cried himself to sleep. Quatre's heart went out to his   
team mate. He relied on Duo as one constant in his life right now and it   
seemed Duo was the only one of the pilots he could remember in this state.   
When Duo left, the baby's mind couldn't process that he would come back   
again. Heero could see only in black or white. Duo was gone or Duo was   
there. Now he lay on the bed in his little jeans, T-shirt and cap and sobbed   
in his sleep, curling around the ragged teddy bear that was as big as he   
was. His little stocking feet latching onto it as well as his arms. 

"Doo." He sobbed as Quatre covered him up. 

"Don't worry, he's coming home."   


Duo returned that night, worn and bloody he fell into the tub and turned on   
the water, not caring of it was cold or hot as long as it was clean! He   
scrubbed his skin until it was red and his hair until his scalp was numb,   
then he pulled on some boxers and went to bed, pulling Heero- chan into his   
arms. 

"Doo." The baby smiled sleepily. 

"Hai, I'm home Heero." He yawned. "And tomorrow we are going to see doctor   
J. He'll fix this." 

"A sheru doo." He smiled and fell back to sleep. 

"Ai shiteru Heero." Duo sighed harshly. "Even if you don't realize it when   
you are yourself." 

___________________________________________________________________ 

Heero: No projectiles in sight.   
Raihne: No?   
Duo: Nope.   
Raihne: *Peeks out from under the bed*   
Duo: I see a flame though.   
Raihne: EEP!!! *Hides again.*   
Heero: Duo no baka!   
Duo: *Grins* Well as long as she isn't using her bed. . .   
Heero: *Grins*   
Raihne: Inari grant me strength ~mynosewillnotbleedmynosewillnotbleed   
/ mynosewillnot~ Ow! You guys are slamming the springs into my /   
head!!! itaitaitaitaitaitai! You caught my hair! Remind me / yell at   
you when my head stops pounding.   
Duo/Heero: *Snicker* 

* * *

**Part 5>**   


Raihne: *Hugs everybody who has comented on this fic* I love you /   
guys! I couldn't help it, here's part 5 for you.   
*Grins at two boys bound and gagged in the corner* Hmmm   
Heero and Duo seem to have no comments this time.   
Heero/Duo: Mmraph oha muraaphoo   
Raihne: *Innocent look* Who me?   
Heero/Duo: *!Glare!*   
_____________________________________________________________________ 

Doctor J grinned, "I think I have it!" He nodded, "This dose should bring   
Heero back." 

Chibi Heero cried as the needle picked him. 

"Shh, It's ok." Duo calmed. 

Heero grew right before their eyes but he stopped at about five years old.   
Duo groaned and Doctor J sweat-dropped. "I can fix this. I can! Give me a   
week or two." 

Duo looked down at the five year old "Ohayo Heero." 

"Duo! Pick me up!" 

He smiled, "At least you can talk now." 

"Up! Up!" Heero bounced. 

Duo balanced him on one hip and walked out of the lab and back   
to the safe house. 

"Duo how did it. . ." Quatre looked at the little boy, "H. . .   
Heero?" 

"Yep, he's back, he's big, and he's cuter than ever." The   
American teased and kissed Heero's nose. 

"Ew!" Heero frowned and wiped his nose off. 

Duo looked heartbroken. 

Quatre watched Duo's smile fade and tears well in his eyes. 

"It's a kid thing." Duo assured him, but the smile didn't come   
back. He turned cartoons on for Heero and went to lay on his bed. 

Wufei came in quietly and sat on the bed side, "Duo? Daijoubu   
ka?" 

"Hai." He almost whispered, "Daijoubu." 

"Want to talk about it?" 

"Nothing to talk about Wu-man, he's just going through a phase." 

"It hurt you when he wiped off your kiss." 

"Well yeah, I thought. . . I mean, I hoped. . . now that he was   
a kid he could share his feelings better. He seemed to like me as a baby.   
Maybe even love me. . . I guess that was just a phase too." 

"Duo. . ." 

"I'm not some hentai, I just hoped when he got big again he'd   
remember. . . Duo no baka, why would he care about a street brat anyway?" 

"You are not a street brat. You are a Gundam pilot." 

"Yeah until the war is over." 

"Duo, all children go through a no touching phase, it's   
normal." 

The American nodded and turned his back to his friend, "I'm   
going to take a nap now." 

Wufei frowned, but stood and left the room, "Good rest Duo."   


It had been a whole week and they had yet to see Duo really   
smile. He put on fake grins for Heero-chan, but when he thought no one was   
looking, and relaxed his mask, his whole face would fall. 

Even Heero-chan noticed. "Quatre?" He asked one morning when   
Duo had left on a mission with the others. 

"Yes?" 

"D. . . does Duo hate me?" 

"No! Why would you say that?" 

"He doesn't smile anymore." 

"That is because he is sad." 

"Why?" 

"You don't let him touch you anymore." 

"Why would he want to touch me?" 

"Duo loves you very much, he expresses love through physical   
contact. Because you don't want him to hold you anymore, or hug you, or let   
him kiss your nose, just little things like that, he thinks you don't love   
him." 

"But I do! I'm going to marry him when I grow up!" 

Quatre smiled and held in a giggle, "Have you told him that?" 

Heero-chan frowned, "I don't think he likes me anymore." 

"He does Heero-chan. Trust me, he does." 

Heero brooded for the rest of the day. He wanted Duo to know   
he loved him, but how? Quatre said Duo shows love by touch. . . So I should   
touch him. But how? I love him more than teddy, and I hug teddy so more than   
a hug. . . When they got back Heero-chan went to Trowa, "Trowa?" 

". . .?" 

"How do you touch someone?" 

Trowa poked Heero's shoulder to demonstrate. 

"No!" Heero frowned, "How do you touch someone you love?!" 

The boy gazed at him oddly, "Why?" 

"Because." 

"Hug them." 

"If you love them more than a hug." 

"Kiss them." 

Heero thought a moment, "More than a kiss." 

"Is this about Duo." 

"Hai." 

Trowa bent down and looked at Heero-chan face to face. "Put   
the two together." 

He thought on that. . . "ok."   


Duo climbed into the shower again, he was covered in mud and   
sweat and he hated it. He stood under the spray and sighed, ah that felt   
good. It felt wonderful to be able to use as much water as you wanted, to   
not be rationed so stiffly that your hair would smell and your skin would   
itch, like they had been on L2.   


The door opened quietly and Heero slipped inside. He kicked off   
his shoes and walked into the shower, fully clothed.   


When the shower curtain was pulled back Duo looked toward it   
and gasped when Heero- chan climbed inside, wearing all of his clothes!   
"Heero! You'll get all wet!" He crouched down and looked the child in the   
eyes, "Do you want the shower?" 

Heero shook his head solemnly. 

"Did you need to talk to me?" 

He nodded. 

"Ok," Duo waited, "What did you want to say?" 

Heero put his little hands on Duo's chest, kissed his nose and   
frowned softly, "I don't hate you." 

"I know." Duo tried to smile. 

"Do you. . . do you hate me?" 

"Of course not!" Duo hugged him then jumped back, "Sorry, I   
know, no mushy stuff." 

Heero shook his head and glomped onto Duo, making him lose his   
balance and fall onto his rear. Heero landed between his legs. 

"Wha. . .?" 

"Do you like me?" 

"Hai." Duo smiled and hugged the soaking wet child to him. 

"Do you love me?" 

His smile faltered and a tear was washed away by the spray of   
the shower. 

"Yeah. Forever and ever." 

"Duo, when I grow up will you marry me?" 

His heart felt light and leaden at the same time. "Ask me that   
when your back to normal, ok?" He bargained. 

Heero-chan frowned but nodded and laid his head in Duo's   
chest. They just stayed that way until the water started to get cold and   
Quatre walked in. "Duo! Heero! I ah. . . I didn't think. . ." 

"Quatre, could you help Heero get out of these wet clothes?   
He wanted to talk so bad he showered in them." 

The Arab laughed and took Heero from Duo wrapping him in his   
fluffy towel, "Come on, lets get you ready for bed." 

"Quatre?" 

"Hm?" 

"Thank you for telling me what was wrong. I don't like it when   
Duo is sad." 

He nodded, "I know Heero-chan, he doesn't like it when you are   
sad either." 

"Do I love him as a grown up?" 

That gave Quatre pause. "I. . . I don't know Heero-chan. You   
are never one to share your feelings, but you are his best friend and it is   
obvious he loves you." 

"But I don't love him?" 

Quatre shrugged, "Only you know." 

Heero frowned as he lay down to sleep, "I will always love Duo.   
When I am big I will still love him!" I will! I will. I will. . . 

When Duo went into the bedroom, Heero was fast asleep. 

____________________________________________________________________ 

Raihne: *Ducks thrown and flaming chairs books and other blunt   
objects* EEP! Sorry!?   
Heero/Duo: *Still tied up and gagged start laughing* 

* * *

**Part 6>**   


Raihne: I hope you like it.   
Duo: You wrote it how could you ask that?   
Raihne: Arigato Duo! ^_^   
Heero: He means he's sure they'll hate it.   
Raihne: *wiggling eyes* Honto ni? *Sniffle*   
Duo: Heero!   
Raihne: Fine then, I wont untie you after all.   
Heero/Duo: Nani?!!?!   
Duo: *Chair falls over* Heero!!!!!   
Heero: Shut up   
Duo: Take your own advice!   
Raihne: *Grin* See if you get smart mouthed with me again. Well,   
Iko ka, let's go!   
__________________________________________________________ 

Another week passed, during that week Heero was never far from Duo's side. He was always hugging and kissing his friend, making sure he knew he was loved. 

Duo loved Heero's efforts, his eyes sparkled with a new life and Heero seemed to delight in making   
them sparkle even more. The other three watched as Heero and Duo laughed together and they all   
decided that when Heero was back to normal, they would watch carefully for cracks in his perfect   
soldier mask. 

Nothing is more frightening to a boy than a trio of match making teenagers.   
  


One day it started to rain. Heero laughed and dragged Duo outside to dance around in it. 

"Heero-chan wha. . ." 

"Play with me! It's raining!" Heero-chan laughed and tilted his head to the sky to catch raindrops in   
his mouth. "Let's go somewhere!" 

"How about we walk to the park and back." 

"Yeah!!!" 

Duo laughed and joined him, they walked toward the town park hand in hand, Heero-chan jumped   
in puddle after puddle along the way, giggling when Duo jumped away from the spray it made. They   
made it into a game. Heero would splash, Duo would dodge, it would start all over again. 

"Careful! That ones deeper than it. . ." 

Heero-chan jumped and sank up to his knees. 

". . . looks." Duo finished with a laugh. 

The last block before the park, Duo jumped as Heero splashed again but his heel caught on the   
sidewalk and the braided pilot landed smack on his backside in a puddle. Beside it. 

Heero-chan laughed and jumped into the puddle with him. Soon they were both soaked to the skin. 

Duo picked the giggling child up and made a face at him, "I'll get you for that one you little. . ." 

Heero squirmed away giggling and Duo chased him around the park, they slipped and slid until both   
boys looked more like walking gobs of mud than people! Finally Duo got a hold of the smiling blue   
eyed boy and started to tickle him. Heero squealed with laughter and tried to wriggle away but Duo   
caught him and held him fast. 

"You little stinker!" Duo laughed and turned Heero-chan to face him. "Look at us! We're caked in   
mud!" 

Heero nodded happily and smeared some across Duo's face. 

The pilot retaliated and a mud war commenced. Their laughter filled the empty park and both of their   
hearts with joy. 

When the two of them got back, Quatre refused to let them into the house! They had to strip on the   
porch and wrap in towels first and when the did finally get inside, Wufei led them strait to the bath tub   
and left them plenty of soap. 

They both giggled as Duo washed Heero-chan's little face clean. Heero splashed him playfully and   
Duo splashed back, they kept up their barrage until Quatre noticed water seeping out from under the   
bathroom door. "DUO! HEERO!" 

"Wasn't me!" They both answered at the same time. 

Quatre opened the door, a very out of character scowl on his face and a mop in his hands, but when   
he saw the two suds covered boys and the coffee brown water he couldn't keep his anger, "I am not   
washing that tub after you." He assured them firmly. 

"We will!" Heero chan smiled. 

Quatre knew better, he remembered the kitchen incident, ". . .never mind, I'll do it." 

"Heh, sorry." Duo replied sheepishly. 

Quatre rolled his eyes and left the room followed by more splashing and giggles. 

Heero laughed and glomped onto his friend firmly, "I love you Duo!" 

The American wrapped his arm around the child and sighed, "I know Heero-chan. I know." 

_______________________________________________________   
  


Raihne: Well, what do you think? More?   
Duo: It would kill them.   
Heero: Now who's being a smart mouth.   
Duo/Raihne: Shut up!   
Heero: *Pouts* That's my line.   
Duo/Raihne: *Sweatdrop* Is heero really pouting!   
Raihne: Heh, I guess this stories really getting to him.   
Duo: No! You think?! (Insert sarcasam here) 

* * *

**Part 7>**   


Ok, disclaimers: The guys aren't mine   
Raihne: Ohayo minna-san! I finished part seven ^_^ It's short but   
cute. . . sort of like Hiei.   
Hiei: *Raises his katana* You dare call me short?! Die!   
Kurama: *sweatdrops and picks Hiei up by the scruf of his neck*   
Hiei: Kisama! Let me down!   
Kurama: Hiei don't kill the nice author   
Duo: She isn't nice! Me an Hee-chan have been tied here for two   
chapters.   
Heero: Don't call me Hee-chan.   
Kurama: See he gets to call him Hee-chan.   
Hiei: Hn, kitsune no baka.   
Raihne: sweatdrop, anou. . . on with the fic 

_____________________________________________________________ 

The next day Duo was feverish. Heero-chan saw how red he looked and fetched Trowa who fetched the other two. 

"He has a fever and a bad cough, I think he caught a chill the other day." 

"Will Duo be ok?" Heero asked softly, touching the sleeping boy's heated face. 

"We just need to keep an eye on him." Wufei assured him. 

Trowa nodded, "Cold wash-cloths on the forehead help fevers." 

"And I have some tea that should lower it and help the cough." 

Heero nodded and fetched a cool cloth for Duo's head, he dabbed at the flushed skin gently and   
when the others left the room, he kissed him between the eyes and smiled, "You are going to be ok   
Duo-chan, I will take care of you."   
  


Quatre watched the little boy take care of Duo for three days straight. Heero-chan carefully make   
sure Duo ate and drank all of his tea, and always had a cool wash cloth on his brow until it the fever   
broke. He smiled when Heero-chan climbed onto the bed beside him and started singing a lullaby. . .   
of course, since he had only heard Duo's music before it turned out to be Pink Floyd's 'The Wall',   
but it was the thought that counted. 

Duo obviously thought so too since he hugged Heero-chan tight and laughed. Half way through the   
laugh became a cough and Duo turned his head so he wouldn't get germs on his Heer-chan. 

Heero looked worried.   
"I'm ok Heero." Duo rasped, "Just got a frog in my throat." 

"Oh?" Heero pried open Duo's lips and looked inside, "Let me see!" 

Quatre laughed and they both looked up from their teasing. "Sorry, I wanted to see if Duo felt   
better." 

"With a nurse like Heero-chan here? How could I not?" 

"Have you been taking good care of our friend?" 

"Hai, I always take care of my Koi." 

Duo stared at Heero-chan, "Where did you get that word?" 

"I asked Wufei." Heero smiled proudly. 

Duo was about to comment when the call came. "Moshi Moshi? Hai." His face got tense, "Hai,   
we're on our way." 

"What is it Duo?" Quatre asked. 

"Doctor J. He says he's almost positive he's got it right this time." 

The Arab felt Duo's sadness. They all wanted Heero back, but if he came back, Duo would lose his   
friend and be given back the stone cold emotionless wall to beat his head against. His heart hurt. 

"Well, I better get dressed." Duo smiled and slid out of bed. In minuets they were both on their   
way. 

Quatre hugged Trowa and a tear fell down from his eye, "He. . . he isn't going to remember any of   
this time, is he." 

Trowa shook his head, "Not likely." 

Wufei frowned, "Duo will be very upset." 

_________________________________________________________________ 

Heero: Duo, I made you sad?   
Duo: No, I mean yeah, I mean. . . Raihne! Get this thing over with   
it's melting our minds!   
Raihne: I wasn't aware you had one Duo-kun   
Hiei: *grin*   
Kurama: *snicker*   
Heero: See I told you.   
Duo: I want my Mommy   
Raihne: *Grin* That's all for now. Bai bai minna-san. 

* * *

  
**Part 8>**   


Raihne: Ok, it's done.   
Duo: Halleluia!   
Heero: *releived* Aa   
Raihne: But. . . there could be some lost chapters coming for our   
little Heero-chan if people want them.   
Heero: Nani?!   
Duo: *snicker* I got videos!   
Heero: You didn't have a camera!   
Raihne: *looks innocent and whistles*   
Heero: *Glare*   
Raihne: ^_^ Ok, here we go.   
___________________________________________________________________ 

Outside the door of Doctor J's building, Duo picked Heero up and smiled sadly, "Well kiddo, this is it." 

"I will still love you." Heero-chan said softly and cuddled up to Duo close as he could. 

Duo nodded and walked through the door, "Yeah, and I'll always love you." He stepped into J's   
office and the doctor grinned, "Here we go! I have it." He injected Heero and he grew bigger and   
bigger until Duo was holding the real Heero on his hip instead of the baby. 

"Baka! Let me down!" Heero growled and punched him, "What do you think you are doing?!" 

Duo lifted a hand to his already bruising cheek. Doctor J watched in silence and the American left   
without another word.   
  


Heero arrived back at the safe house and everyone looked up from the table. "Heero! You're you   
again!" Quatre smiled. 

Wufei looked behind the pilot and frowned, "Where is Duo?" 

"Hn, how should I know?" 

Quatre looked oddly close to tears and turned to Trowa for a hug, Wufei looked angry at him, but   
Heero didn't seem to know why. 

"What is wrong with you bakas?" Heero growled. 

"Did you hurt him?" Wufei asked. 

"Who?" 

"Duo." 

Heero glared. 

"You did, didn't you." Quatre accused, "You hit him and he ran off." 

"So?" 

"So?! How can you be so cold?" 

Heero was seriously confused, "What happened here?" 

"Go ask Duo." Trowa said softly. "We are not at liberty to say." 

Heero growled and stalked back outside, slamming the door.   
  


He found Duo in the park, holding a ridiculous stuffed bear with fuzzy black, superman footsie pjs on   
it. He was staring at the ragged thing as if he had lost his best friend. His Violet eyes with bright with   
tears and even more trickled down his cheeks. 

For some reason the scene struck something in Heero's heart. He wanted to go up to the beautiful   
boy and hug him close and never let him go. When did this happen? How did he get so far under my   
skin? 

Duo glanced up and his whole body went stiff. He stood and stuffed the bear into his bag then   
started to walk away. 

Heero followed him. 

"Stay away from me Heero." Duo ordered. 

Heero frowned when he heard the catch in Duo's voice. 

"Just, just leave me alone!" 

"No." 

The American turned and looked him in the eyes and Heero gasped at the bruise that covered his   
whole right cheek and jaw. "Surprised Heero? Yes you do hit me that hard." 

"You never say anything." 

"What was I supposed to say? Hey Heero, don't hit me anymore, it hurts. You know it hurts, why   
else would you do it when you're angry at me?" 

"I didn't mean to hit you so hard." 

"Well you did." 

"What did you expect when I woke up straddling your hip like a toddler?!" 

"You've been a toddler Heero! For months! I expected you to remember something!" Duo   
screamed. "Anything!" 

Heero took a step back. 

Duo's lower lip started to tremble and he bit it to keep it still, "I expected you to remember." Then   
he started to walk away again. 

Heero stood stunned for a minute then ran after the pilot, he had never seen Duo lose his cool like   
that! "Duo! What happened? Remember what?" 

"Please Heero, I want to be alone right now." 

"Friends don't leave friends alone when they're hurting." 

"And are you my friend Heero? Sometimes I wonder." 

"Duo, I. . . I am not good with people. I was raised to fight, not to socialize. . . but you are my   
friend. My best friend." Heero hesitated for a moment then pulled Duo to him in a big hug. 

"H. . . Heero?" Duo asked, unsure. 

"I will try to be a better friend Duo." He ran his hand over the bruise and frowned, "Now come on,   
let's walk home. Tell me what happened." 

Duo smiled hopefully and offered Heero his hand. The Japanese pilot took it slowly then met the   
violet gaze of his friend. 

"Duo?" He asked as they walked home. 

"Yeah?" 

"You have a teddy bear?" 

"Tell anyone and your ass is grass Yuy." Duo teased and ruffled Heero's hair. 

Heero pounced on him in a very un Heero-like manner and yanked his braid. 

"Ow! Why you. . . !" 

They laughed and chased each other back to the safe house. 

Forever Friends. 

_______________________________________________________________ 

Raihne: Well that was fun. Anyone for seconds?   
Duo/Heero: NONONONONONONONONONONO!   
Raihne: We could have lost chapters   
Heero: No!   
Raihne: ^_^ We could have a happy little Duo-chan.   
Duo: Stop the insanity!   
Raihne: ^_^ What do you guys think? tell me ne?   
  


**~Owari~**   


* * *


End file.
